Royal Demon Catalyst
Royal Demon Catalyst '( ),'' also known as '''Demon Court's Weapons of Order, is the name given to a set of seven weapons created by Ajuka Beelzeroth to be bestow unto the Neo-Satans with the intention to be used against world-class threats in High School DxD: Artificiality. As the name suggests, they're weapons of mass destruction which are able to kill Gods and unleash chaotic results. Summary Royal Demon Catalysts are Ajuka's last inventions before his retirement as a satan, and a form of legacy which he would leave as a glimpse of hope against apocalyptic threats such as 666 (Trihexa) or similar entities before his death. The set of Seven Weapons then were bestow to Seven devils, who would later become the Neo-Great Satans by Grandmaster Millicas, as a mark of their worth as leaders of all Devils and Rulers of the Underworld. As the name would imply, Royal Demon Catalysts are weapons with the same destructive level as a Longinus-tier Sacred Gear, if not more dangerous, and are suppose to be used against world-class threats such as High-tier and SSS-Class Gods and Dragons, multiplying the already satan-level power of the Demon Lords and unleashing an immensily powerful demonic attack which is said to be able to kill any God, and if all of them are used at the same time, it has the potential to destroy any world several times and cause mass-genocide and extinction on multiple races. So far, only Caradoc, Marie and Yagura have been reported to have used their RDC, the first causing the extinction of the remaining Titans of the Greek faction, the middle using it as a form of intimidation against the Archdemons, and the last using it as a countermeasure against an invading force sent from ExE. Rules Because of weapons' nature and the usually conflicting personalities of the current Satans, Grandmaster Millicas and Ajuka Beelzeroth decreed several rules for a safe use of Royal Demon Catalysts, being that any form of violation will have the accused Satan punished and his/her weapon confiscated for a uncertain amount of time: * Royal Demon Catalysts should never be used by a Satan against another Satan. * Their use is free in the Underworld. In any other other realm, regardless of location, should have the Grandmaster's or Ajuka's permission of use (though Yagura's and Caradoc's require the permission of both). * Royal Demon Catalysts should never be used more than twice at the same day and location. ** Related to the above, if two Royal Demon Catalysts are in the same location, regardless of proximity, only one can be used. If the realm is already victim of one, a second Royal Demon Catalyst should never be used against it. * Royal Demon Catalysts can only be used by one of the Neo-Great Satans, and no one else, ever, * Royal Demon Catalysts should be used as a last resort, not as any form of intimidation or threat. * The Satan who uses one of the Royal Demon Catalyst will be responsible for all the Collateral damage and innocent lives taken. ** Related to the above, all the responsabilties, guilt and consequences shall befall the Satan who used the Royal Demon Catalyst. * Royal Demon Catalysts can be only used against other Gods under the Grandmaster's or Ajuka's orders (same applies to Caradoc's and Yagura's as before). * Caradoc, whatever you're thinking, just DON'T, ''please.'' ** Marie, please don't encourage him. ** You too Radeas, were watching you, * Under the two Grandmasters' orders, disregard all the rules above. List of Royal Demon Catalysts Existence Collapse Breakdown Madness Edge Infernal Crusader Flare Farcry Belladonna Seawater Annihilation Evil Virus X Trivia * The majority of the Royal Demon Catalysts were based on Neuro's 777 weapons of the demon world/7 weapons of the demon lord from the Nougami Neuro series, and Houki Minami's Royal Chaos Catalysts. * Caradoc was the first to have his RDC confiscated, the second being Marie. ** Yagura is the only one to not have her RDC confiscated. * According to Seillais, not even one of the Heavenly dragons would be match for any of the RDC. Even Shiva would have problems against one or two of them. Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Terminology (Artificiality) Category:Items (Artificiality)